Warden
Eh? No sir, the armoury's fine, see- Oh bugger. The Warden is a member of the security staff, responsible for the Brig, the Prison Wing and the prisoners. He has access to the Armory. + Security Office + Prison Wing + Your Office]] Watch Hound Half of your job is to look after the prisoners, make sure they don't die or get unfair sentences, and make sure they don't escape. The other half of your job is to arm security with weapons in times of war. You are not a Security Officer and do not have to go outside of the brig (and really should not go out of the brig). If you have no prisoners to watch out for, you should be coordinating the security officers over the security radio channel, checking cameras when people call for help, and updating arrest records. Your fellow officers will appreciate your help in sending them where they can make a difference. You should also do a role call every so often, to make sure that all your officers are still alive and well. You have the opportunity to make Security run like a well-oiled machine. Second in Command As the Warden, you have authority over the brig and any security officers inside the brig. Should anything happen to the Head of Security, you are expected to take up his position and command the security staff. The Detective Just give the detective space, he's a loose cannon that runs around and scans for prints. He'll rarely drag criminals in. Just help out with the cell timers for the detective, and help secure the evidence the detective brings in. Equipment ]] To help your wardening ways, grab a pair of cuffs (for prisoner transportation) that are in a box in the armory, and a stun baton (same area). You already have a taser and a pair of sun glasses. Several portable flashers are in the armory, these CAN and will be useful in securing the brig during attacks, and a tool box is located in the main security room. Make sure no one gets your ID, and you know who the Head of Security is (make sure they don't start a woman, scream bloody murder on the radio and come back as a pink haired man), as you need to defend your equipment from would-be thieves. Implants The Armory contains different sets of implants which you may want to make use of for prisoner control. *'Chemical Implants' will allow you to inject up to 50 units of toxins into the subject at any time from the Prisoner Management Console in your office. May be loaded with sedatives instead. For larger doses, subject may be implanted multiple times. *'Tracking Implants' will allow you to detect if the subject is nearby using the locator device provided. Also leaves a blinking red dot if the subject is observed with a Security HUD *'Loyalty Implants' prevent the subject from being brainwashed by subversive elements. It is also designed to revert the effects of revolutionary brainwashing. More can be ordered in the Cargo Bay, albeit at an extremely high cost. Ensure all security personnel are loyalty implanted by checking your Security HUD. Don't Sit Around Sitting at your desk is alright, but you should make sure to scan the cell blocks every once in a while to make sure no one is hurt in the cells, or there are any areas of break in. Your job is to protect all of security from people busting in, or out. A quick sweep every few minutes should be fine, being a warden is a mostly relaxing job, just make sure to stun anyone who looks suspicious in the brig (or security office area) and hold them till the head of security comes. Remember, DISARM FIRST, kill if that's your only option. If you are going to sit around, it may be worthwhile to update the security records for your prisoners. Clearance Level Check Just because the clown got security clearance means nothing, you should alert the head of security of this right away. You need to make sure any and all mercenaries that the Head of Personnel authorizes come with a stamped form or the head of security to come in with them to announce them. Nothing is worse than a mime breaking in, and you foolishly giving them armor or a gun. There is always the chance they are a traitor out to kill you, or to steal armory supplies. If the head of personnel himself attempts to access the armory without authorization, he is committing Major Trespass and is subject to incarceration. Alert the Head of Security if this happens. No one should be promoted to security, unless the Head of Security says so! The head of personnel is not in charge of security. Lockdown Some times, things get so bad you need to close everything off. Rarely should you use this button, but you will know when to. This button will become very handy should someone try to break through the windows to each cell. There are a set of shutters underneath each grille that will stop the breakout attempt in its tracks. Prison Wing ]] Space Station 13's secure Prison Wing. Once you check in, you don't check out. There are no times here - this is a place for hardened criminals. Expect to use this rarely, as many traitors get melon bowled before this becomes an option. Only you, the Head of Security, or the Captain should ever be taking people to it and only for the most heinous crimes. If you do not pay attention, sometimes the Prison Wing may become a death camp. Periodically check it and make sure security officers aren't abusing the prisoners. Should the situation inside the prison get too messy, you always have the option to release N2O gas into the holding area: Just attach the canister to the connector port and turn on the manual valve. N2O should put everyone inside without internals to sleep. Auschwitz NOTE: By default the Warden cannot be an antagonist. So, you're a traitor. You start with gloves, an energy gun, armor, and sunglasses. You have access to a ton of guns, and a ton of other things no station member could dream of. Problem is, you have poor access to the station, but you have a whole brig and gulag to play with (depends on how sadistic you are) and may create your own private death camp. You are less likely to be "needed" compared to a head of security, and less likely to be expected to respond to call than a security officer. Yet, running about station will attract attention (aka, "GTFO warden and back to the brig"), so get done what you need to and do it fast and remain in the safety of the brig. If you have a "steal" objective, there's an okay chance that someone else tried to break in and steal that item, you can just take it from them. If it's an assassinate objective, well, most people go through the brig at least once. Just stun, strip, and space them. People going entirely missing from the brig isn't usually investigated if you just say their time was up, or if that pesky security is getting on your case for all those dead assistants in your office, head to the execution chamber, grab a canister of co2, go back to brig and hook the canister up to the airflow and kill everyone in security. category: Cargos